Oh, brother!
by VongolaXII
Summary: "I can't believe I'm having a gay step brother! How humiliating…!" he gasped. My eyes widened. I can't believe I'm having a homophobe as a step brother either. Life is just so sweet that you gotta stop feeding it candies. Especially when you have a step brother like that. Note the sarcasm. AU Slight OOC M for future scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I own, Naruto would be full of unicorns**

**Claim: The story filled with rainbow unicorns :3**

* * *

**A/N: …I couldn't stop myself. I just…I just…I JUST HAD THIS ANNOYING PLOT BUNNY IN MY BRAIN FOR A WEEK…I doodled this draft behind my essay book. Thank God my English teacher did not see it xD Oh…and I'm a half open yaoi supporter in my class so…it'd be awkward if they found out xD**

* * *

*****Naruto's POV*****

"I'm really glad you agreed to move to America with me," Mom kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Naruto."

I smiled at her. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 17 years old. I have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm not very tall, and Japanese are not tall. I'm not insulting my own race but that's that. I admitted it. Oh, and I'm an open gay. I just came out two years ago. Mom was perfectly fine with it and she even looked happy. I guessed her dream of having a gay child was fulfilled.

Dad passed away last year in an accident. Some idiot construction worker decided to throw their bricks down at my father's car because I believe he was jealous that my father had shining white Mercedes while he just had his old motorcycle. And if you're wondering…I'm actually having this habit to assume things even if they are not true.

So, Mom remarried with a half American guy she met on her course—she took the accounting course—and decided to move in with him. I heard he had a son too. I hope he is nice. But Mom said he is quite young, so I assumed he's 8. See, my habit is returning.

We reached the airport in America after a few hours of flight. My back hurts, I swear. But it was all worth it because the guy sitting beside me in the plane was hot. I could stare at him all day if it was not of the stewardess who kept walking back and forth.

Annoying stewardess!

* * *

"Here we are!" Mum chirped when the taxi pulled over. I stared out, awed. The house was HUGE. And when I said huge, it is. The gate was white in colour; the house was painted in brown and cream colour. I got out from the car and heard gurgling sound.

They have a fountain!

So that means they have swimming pools too, I assume. My eyes sparkled with excitement. Mom called someone with her cell phone and the gate opened later. I gasped. I was right, there _was_ a swimming pool! Oh rainbow!

A man with white hair and an eye patch walked out. Mom grinned at him and hugged him. Then the man looked at me with interest.

"He is your son?" he asked. Mom nodded. I waved and smiled. "Hey, come here kid!"

I walked towards him and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and smiled. Then he pulled away. "I'll take the luggage with your mother. You can walk around the house, Naruto." He said. I grinned. Mom shot me a look.

"That's very nice of you, Kakashi. And make sure you don't break anything, Naruto." She warned.

I pouted. Why does she always think I will break something? I skipped into the house—scratch that, it's a mansion! I run along the halls and then dashed upstairs. There were so many doors but the one at the end caught my eye.

It was a black door with a big 'BEWARE' sign on it. I grinned. I loved dangerous things! I guess that was why Mom was afraid I'd break something. Oh, come on Mom! I walked towards the door curiously and turned the knob. I gasped. It was so…big.

There was a large bed by the corner, and I swear I thought I was walking into a library. But there's a large screen by the wall and speakers. So I guess, not really a library. But still! There are so many books! I closed the door behind me and looked around. Then I saw a boy about my age sitting by the balcony. He stared at me.

I stared back.

He stared.

I stared.

He stared.

"Um…" I started. His black eyes were staring sharply at me. "I'm Naruto, my Mom and I just moved in…" I said. I'd know English since I take classes a year ago before we moved here. Mom had asked me to take it and I didn't question it. Now I know why. But there is still some Japanese accent in my voice.

The boy slapped his book close and walked towards me. I gulped. He was scary but at the same time _hot_. I didn't lie! He was really, really, really hot. He had raven hair that was spiked up behind and bangs…and those dark eyes. He walked closer and my heart beat picked up its pace.

He stopped a few feet away from me. "So…you're that Naruto?" he asked, eyeing me.

"Huh?"

"My father talked about you." he said. Then he cocked his head to the right. "Introduce yourself."

I blinked. "I-Introduce…?" I asked back. I know I sound retarded but hell, I could just melt at his voice. I know this is a cliché love at first sight stuff but trust me, if you were me you'd flung yourself at him. Even straight boys will turn gay for him.

"Yes, i-n-t-r-o-d-u-c-e, I know nothing about you," he said.

"Um, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and as you know I'm from Japan. I'm 17 years old this year," I started slowly, looking at him. He nodded, gesturing me to go on. I gulped. "I-I'm gay."

I swear his eyes will fall out of their sockets if they got any bigger. His jaw fell low and his eyes turned _very_ dark and he seemed angry. He lurched at me and pushed my back to the door, grabbing my collar. I tried to say something but he cut me.

"No, don't talk you faggot!" he snarled. My eyes widened. "I can't believe I'm having a _gay_ step brother! How humiliating…!"

Oh great. I can't believe I'm having a _homophobe_ as a step brother either. Life is just so sweet that you gotta stop feeding it candies.

* * *

**A/N: …So how was it? Tell me, ne? I'm working on the second chapter. I fucking hate tuition. T_T and I hate Additional Maths tuition more. Anyone willing to do a cover for me…? –puppy eyes- ^^ I'll chose the best cover but dedications will be given every chapter. Also…how OOC are my characters? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own**

**Claim: I own the unicorn filled story…**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the support! I'll do my best in this story; I'll never let you guys down so keep supporting me!**

* * *

*****NARUTO'S POV*****

Kakashi and Mom stared at us. We were in the dining room; with Kakashi beside Mom and me in front of them…and then that homophobe guy beside me—but he did a pretty good job of sitting as far as he could. I shrugged and carried on eating. I believe he was very uncomfortable in that position considering that he was sitting at the pointy corner.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Anything happened? Why are you sitting so far from your brother, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Oh…so his name is Sasuke. What, that's a Japanese name. I tilted my head. "Um, Kakashi…isn't Sasuke a Japanese name? And your name, too," I asked. Mom shot me a look. I looked back at my plate hurriedly. I heard Kakashi laughed softly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing really. My father was Japanese. I married an American but wanted to keep the Japanese spirit in us so…mm hmm." He nodded. I blinked.

"What about the family name?" I asked.

Kakashi looked baffled. This time, Sasuke looked up at his father. "That will be explained…soon. So what happened?" he asked, changing the topic but there was something in his eyes when he said that it will be explained.

As soon as he asked the question, Sasuke made a face.

"He's gay," he answered disgustingly. I rolled my eyes. Can't he just get over it already? About more than a quarter of the human population is. Kakashi laughed. Mom smiled knowingly.

"Did he harass you?" Mom asked, stifling a laugh.

"If he did, I'll kick his balls. He'll never get to see straight anymore," the raven muttered back. My lips curled up. I examine his figure. He had pale skin, red eyes and pink lips. I found myself being dragged into my own world when I imagined pressing my lips on that lips and running my fingers through those soft hair. "Are you done staring? I'm going to poke your eyeballs."

I snapped out. Then I felt my face heating up. I was checking him out and he noticed! I lowered my head and hastily stuff the mashed potatoes into my mouth. I loved mash potatoes. I always asked Mom to buy it for me back in Tokyo.

I risked a glance at Sasuke. He was eating now. I stared at those moving lips when he chewed. I felt someone kicking me under the table. I turned and saw Mom grinning at me. I put up an innocent face and continue eating.

* * *

After dinner, the four of us gathered in the living room. Kakashi was sitting on the couch with Mom and I sat on the fur carpet. Sasuke was sitting on a jelly bean chair.

"Naruto, have you known which school are you attending?" Kakashi asked. I nodded.

"Harvard High," I answered. Sasuke's eyes bulged.

"He's studying in Harvard? _Harvard_…?" he looked unbelievable. Kakashi gave him a look that said 'duh, chill.' Sasuke groaned. I can't help admitting how sexy it was. Wait…everything he does is _sexy_. I shook my head a little to get those images off my head.

"Yeah, I'm in Harvard. Deal with it." I answered and he gritted his teeth. I smirked. I loved it when he is angry! "It's not like we're going to be in the same school, right? Perhaps it's just right beside your school?" I guessed.

"I fucking teach in that school, you fag," he snapped, eyes darkening.

"Sasuke, language," Kakashi glared. Mom sat there awkwardly. My eyes widened slightly. Teaching…?

"You're a teacher?" I blurted out.

Sasuke glared at me. "Yes. And I really hope you're _not_ in my class this year. It will be my worst nightmare. And let me tell you something. Don't get all close and things with me in the school. You don't know me and I don't know you. You hang out with _your _friends, and I stay the hell out of it. Who knows you'll make some friends that swing the same way as _you_ do?" he said.

I felt some knife piercing into my heart and twisting it. I bit my lips. So we have to be strangers in school? All these times, I've always wanted to have a brother in my school. Protecting me, having lunch breaks with me and play games with me. But maybe Sasuke doesn't like it at all. Duh, he's a homophobe after all.

Time to get up, Naruto! Gee, thanks, Reality. Note the sarcasm.

"Okay…" I muttered. I was really unhappy at what he said. It hurts like shit.

"_Not okay,_" Sasuke and I looked up. Kakashi glared at Sasuke. "You will take him to school, Sasuke, and you will stick with him in the school and _everywhere_. He is your brother." He said.

"_Step brother_." Sasuke corrected him.

Somehow, I felt a rush of happiness in me. So he said we're step brothers. So I can have a crush on him. So we're not related. I smiled without noticing. Sasuke groaned and stomped away. Kakashi sighed. Mom patted him on the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…he's just…he just had a trauma. His best friend almost raped him two years ago," he said.

"Oh sweetie…" Mom's eyes softened. Then I know what they will do. Kiss. And that's exactly what they were doing. I rolled my eyes and got up the floor. Then I walked upstairs, leaving the horny couple in the living room.

* * *

I walked through the halls and stopped in front of my own room. My room was just beside Sasuke's. I stared at Sasuke's door, debating with myself whether to knock or not. After five minutes, I decided to knock.

"Come in,"

My heartbeat sped up as I turned the knob. I pushed open the door and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor, playing with his Xbox. I bit my lips and closed the door behind me. I was just about to walk when he spoke.

"**Don't move.**" I was shock with the hatred in his voice. It was as if he doesn't welcome me. It was like I was a disgusting creature. Pain bit my heart but I smiled back at him, standing there. He placed his Xbox down and stood up. I swallowed when he started walking towards me.

Our distance closed and then in one second, our noses almost touched. I was trapped between him and the door. My heart was beating out of my rib cage. I swear I could have a heart attack now. I could smell his cologne. I was nice and addicting. His eyes fell on me. My breathing became heavy when I realized our lips were as close as well. I stared at his lips.

Then suddenly he pulled away, disgust plastered on his face.

"So that's what your _kind_ likes to do, huh? Backing other guys up against the door and then start making out? How _cliché_ was that?" he mocked. "I can't see how that works. It's just dis—"

I didn't know what possessed me. Maybe it was the anger that he insulted my kind, or the frustration that he pulled away from me. I grabbed his shirt and crushed our lips together. His lips felt so soft on mine. I saw his eyes widened. I closed my eyes. Nibbling on his lower lips, my hand trailed down to his belly.

Sasuke looked alarmed. He pushed me away, wiping his lips furiously. "What are you doing?!" he asked me in anger. I laughed softly.

"We don't back people up against door only. We did it like _that_ too," I replied and walked out of the room. I slammed my own room door shut and threw myself on the bed.

Breathe, Naruto, _breath_. I inhale and exhaled. In my two years of coming out, I have never felt so rejected before. Well yes, I have, when my crush joined in the homophobic club. That moment, I felt my heart shattering into pieces. The pain was acrimonious. And now…my own step brother is one of them.

I closed my eyes. Maybe I should've just leave him alone. I assumed he would be very mad at me tomorrow. I've just kissed him. The type of human he really despised had _kissed_ him. I groaned.

_Why are you such an idiot, Naruto?_

Because I loved him, it's a love at first sight thing.

_But he hates you. He is a homophobe and maybe he will tell the whole school. And you will face the same fate like you faced in Tokyo School for Boys. _

Tears coursed down. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to shun all the past memories away. I might look bubbly and happy, like I didn't have any problems. Fact was, people never asked. No one knew I was a victim of bully. Not even Mom. If I get beaten up, I will climb the tree near my bedroom to get in. I don't want her to know.

I don't want her pity; I don't want _anyone_ else's.

* * *

The next morning came quickly. I got up and cleaned myself. Then I walked downstairs, greeted by the maid. Her name was Milan…or something. I can't remember. I don't have a good brain, okay? Mom was sitting at the counter, sipping her coffee and reading newspaper. I greeted her.

"Naruto!" she grinned. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine,"

She seemed to notice my behavior. I was not as cheerful as I usually was. I couldn't sleep last night. My brain as abused by the past. My eyes were raped by my tears. Okay…seriously, rape? You know what, can you guys forget it?

"Look, dear, Kakashi said he was sorry—"

"It's okay, Mom. It really is _okay_. I can't blame Sasuke for hating me." I said quietly. I heard footsteps. Speak of the devil. Sasuke walked downstairs. I refrained from staring at him. I could feel his dark eyes penetrating my back. I pretended not to notice it.

"Okay. So is Sasuke taking you to school?" Mom asked eagerly.

"I will take him to school."

The answer made me and Mom turned. Our eyes bulged. My jaw fell. What did he say?

"I will take him to school," he repeated. "There's _something_ we need to talk about."

My heart sank. He must've wanted to talk about the kiss last night. I sighed. But Mom looked really happy. She was grinning. "Thank you, Sasuke! Your father will be happy!" she chirped. Sasuke snickered and walked out of the house with his keys. I quickly finish my drink and ran out to follow him.

* * *

"I will never forgive you," he said as soon as we were in the car. He pushed the keys into the ignition and the engine roared. He pulled the gear and sped away. I had to grab the seat for my dear life. Holy shit! He drove the car as if he was in a racing competition!

"Don't think you can change me with just one kiss. It meant nothing. Except the lack of your brains, of course." He said darkly.

"I wasn't trying to change you."

"Until this point, you're still trying to deny it? Listen, I'm _never_ going to be like you, or any of it out there. It's disgusting, you know? Why don't you try to date some chicks? There's a lot in your school." I realized he didn't want to say 'our' school. It stung, but I ignored it.

"Are you giving me an advice? Because it's not working, for your information," I said.

He sneered. "It was just an option. I'm sure one of them could pull you back into a straight pole."

"I'm not a pole."

"Yes you are. You are a bent pole, and it takes someone strong to bent you back to a straight pole."

"Fuck you…" I muttered. Pole…? Seriously, he's seeing me as a _pole_? "If I'm a pole, you're a bird. And you know what? A bird, in other meaning, not the flying ones up there…it's the one in your pants," I said with a poker face.

His face twitched. "Why am I a _bird_." He was not happy. But I was. I was amused.

"You're a raven. A raven is a bird," I replied dryly.

"I'm going to send you to hell." Right after he said that, he stepped on the pedal and the car zoomed past the trees, shaking it. My heart beat erratically. I could feel dizziness slipping into my brain. I glance at the meter. 135 km/h…?! Is he trying to kill us?

"ARE YOU KILLING US?" I shouted, panic engulfing me.

"Not us, but _you_," he stepped on the brake pedal suddenly. I was jerked forward and hit the dashboard. I winced, holding my forehead. He smirked at me. "We're at the school. Get down."

"Don't you have airbags?" I said, angry.

"Didn't went and put it back. It was used to kill another fags last year." He said, grinning. My eyes widened. He's a murderer? Does Kakashi know about this? How many people have he killed? His eyes twinkled with pure amusement and something sparkled in it. I swallowed.

"I-I'd better get going. Bye and t-thanks for the ride." I said, getting out. He was still smirking. My legs wobbled as I step on the ground. As soon as I got out and closed the door, he sped away causing me to stumble forward.

Bastard!

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked me. I looked up and saw a blonde girl staring at me. She held out her hands and smiled. I smiled back and put my hand in hers. She lifted me up and I brushed off the dirt on my jeans. She laughed.

"Thank you," I said.

"Are you new?" she asked. I nodded. She beamed. "My name is Ino Yamanaka! I'm from Japan, but was raised by my foreign parents." She said.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I smiled.

"You're Japanese?" she asked, bewildered. I nodded again. She squealed. "Can I be your friend?" she asked. I nodded. My neck is going to break. But at least I made a new friend here, right on the first day. Thank you Sasuke, for throwing me to the ground like the heartless bastard you are.

* * *

**A/N: …Honestly, what do I do with their names?! I tried changing Ino's and it is so weird, like…ugh. So what do you think of it? And I'm not American so I don't know the culture so if you saw anything wrong, tell me. I wanna live in America anyway :D Anyone want to adopt me? Make a sentence with "Sasuke" if you've read this :P**


End file.
